The present invention relates to a rapid assembly structure for the scooter body of an electric scooter. In particular, the present invention relates to a rapid assembly structure for the scooter body of an electric scooter with low cost, high performance and stable structure.
Since electric scooters are compact in structure and easy for operation, they are very suitable for short-distance transportation. Also, electric scooters are electric-powered without any fuels, thus they create no air pollution and low noise. Such features conform to the requirements for environment conservation. Therefore, electric scooters have become a means of short-distance transportation for modern people. Especially, since the operation of an electric scooter is easy and labor-saving, it is very suitable for women to buy daily stuffs and for elders or handicapped people to go to their intended place.
Although electric scooters have the above advantages, the volume and weight of each electric scooter is a little bulky and thus it is inconvenient to carry and store up. Especially, when a breakdown of the electric scooter happens, since the user of the electric scooter generally has low strength, he/she can do nothing but only wait for road rescue, resulting in waste of time, traffic obstruction and even waste of money for subsequent towing and repair.
Therefore, it is necessary for the scooter body of an electric scooter to have a device for easy disassembly and replacement, by which the scooter body can be easily disassembled by the user or other people to directly repair the damaged portions. In addition, such device helps to carry or store up the electric scooter. However, existing methods for assembling an electric scooter generally utilize screws or rivets, such assembling methods cannot fulfill the above demands.
In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention has proposed a novel structure of the electric scooter, which is easy in assembly, reduced in space and helpful to carry or store up.